The Double Side of Anger
by AidaMae
Summary: Karkat Vantas just got suspended for fighting. He wants revenge on a girl, and there is only one guy can help him.
1. Chapter 1 - I Wasn't Bored!

**AN - Eeeek! My first non OC story. Yay! I haven't much else to say except enjoy!**

***I do not own Homestuck***

* * *

I was sitting in front of the principle's office. My leg was bouncing back and forth and I was gripping the chair handles. _Oh how do the bad kids DEAL with this every fucking day. It's antagonizing! _I'm not really a trouble maker, but I was really fed up with them today. The bullies. They fucking ruin my life. I'm an odd kid. I have never been normal, and I doubt I ever will be. If it isn't my eyes people pick on at first meeting, it's my name. Karkat Vantas. It's so odd, it's not even funny. My eyes are a dark red. At first they were a dark brown, but soon red mixed in with them. I'm not to pale but not really tan either, and my black hair makes look paler then I really am. I'm pretty short for my age and I have on hell of a temper. Parents say its just "teenage angst" but they aren't the ones to talk. They aren't the nicest people in the world. I don't get in fights though. Until today that is. I was getting my books, ready to leave this forsaken place when I heard her voice.

"Aw, is the little crab going home already?" Vriska Serket's voiced chimed in the empty hall. I gritted my teeth. Her octangular glasses seemed to magnified her dark blue cold dead eyes. She wore a simple black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and bright red high tops. Yet, I, in a simple black sweatshirt, gray pants, and black shoes, was being made fun of. So fucking fair. Although she's always hated me, because her family hates mine. There has been a family feud for years. I sighed, she wouldn't hurt me, but she would get her little gang of guys to do it for her. I didn't hear them so that's a good sign. I closed my locker and slowly turned around. My eyes sagged to find that her army was there, just silently smirking. They were the tougher ones. I was really not in the mood today.

"The fuck do you want?" I barked, knowing there was a fight to be happening. I slowly sat down my bag, and leaned against the locker, already defeated. _Kill me now._

"Rumor has you were seen macking on a guy the other day. This true?" She said, her smile so cold it could freeze water. Instead it froze me. _Shit shit shit shit, oh fuck me!_ I didn't need to speak, for my reaction did for me. "Ha! Vantas has a thing for dudes! Who would've thought!" She shouted, laughing silently to herself. _Dammit John!_ I was with John at just sitting in front of his house. He forgot his house keys again and we had no choice but to wait for his parents. When out of the blue he leaned over and pressed his lips onto mine. Instead of being a normal guy and pushing him off. I went with it. I was gay and knew it for awhile now, and John was the few who knew. John was curious though, but never wanted to use me. Sweet guy. That is until yesterday. He came to the conclusion that he was Bi and was overjoyed. It made no sense, until he told me one of his friends he might have fancied came out of the closet and was looking for a slightly serious relationship. I was happy for him, but wish he found out some other way. Now I just wish we were inside his house at that time.

"I do not! Even if I did, why the fuck do you care? Jealous?" I scoffed, clenching my fists and seething with anger.

"Oh yeah, totally. I wont tell anyone, if you kiss me here and now to prove it." She said, smirking. She sure did love to torture people. Me in specific. I blinked. She knew I wouldn't do it and if I even tried she would make fun of me anyway. So instead, I so stupidly, walked over to the toughest jock and punched him square in the jaw. Bad move. Next thing I knew we were all fighting. About seven against one, and yet I threw the hardest punches. It made no sense. Until I realized we were being watched the second before I threw the first punch. Just my luck.

"Mr. Vantas! Boys! Miss. Serket! My office! Now!" The principle shouted at us marching us to the direction of his office. Now here I am, nervous as fuck because my parents will be livid.

"Nervouth?" A lispy voice asked to my right. I turned my head to see a pale, lean, tall boy lounging in the chair next me. He had short messy brown hair that always seemed unkempt. I couldn't see his eyes since he wore a pair of 3D glasses. Not the dorky nerdy ones with black shades. They were they white paper ones with red and blue shading. No, they weren't paper, they were plastic? Did they even make those? He wore a black shirt, with a honey yellow jacket. White skinny jeans, with a yellow belt. Then to top it all of he had one black shoe and one white show. _How the fuck is HE not the one being picked one, why me?_ I sighed, I was about done with people, hell life in general at this point.

"No anther? Ah well, how about, why are you here?" He asked, once again trying to start conversation.

"I was tricked into starting a fight." I said coldly with no emotion. He snickered. I glared.

"Nithe. I hacked into the thcool cafeteria and made it to where I can get free lunch for the retht of the year." He smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"You eat the school lunch's." Was the only thing I could say to that. With this, his lips turned into a smile.

"Nope." He answered, causing me to smile a little. "Name?" He asked. My smile left. I hated that question.

"Karkat Vantas." I mumbled, but the hacker could still here me.

"And here I thought I wath the only one with a weird ath name. Thollux Captor." Poor guy couldn't even say his name right. It must be such a pain to speak with a lisp.

"Small world?" I said, slightly smiling again.

"Mutht be friend." He said. Before we could talk any further, the Principle came out.

"Mr. Vantas." Mr. Bard said with a tone of disgust. I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked into the office and all of sudden my nerves came flying back to me. I bit my lip and sat down.

"Karkat," He began, "I know about your temper and your outbursts, but fighting? Because you were bored? That's low, even for you." He said, frowning at me. My jaw dropped.

"What the F-," I bit my tongue, "What do you mean, because I was bored!" I yelped, confused. He explained to me that's why Vriska told him. "And you believe her!?" I was on the point of hysteria. He nodded.

"I'm sorry Vantas, but you're suspended, for two weeks." I stared at him, dumb struck. That is really what I needed. He picked up the suspension slipped and gave it to me for my parents. There is no way in hell Vriska was going to get away this. I will figure out a way for her to pay. I stormed out of the office, and ran down the hall. I flung open doors to the school and ran as fast as I could until I was at the park. No one ever came here. I did though, and sometimes John. It was a quiet place when I needed to take a break from the hell called high school. I hated being sixteen so much. I went into the tunnel. I took out my headphones and blasted music. I just needed to be away from the world. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sollux. I jumped and hit my head.

"The fuck dude?" I hissed, rubbing my head. He laughed.

"Thorry KK, but you left your bag. Didn't go tho well, huh?" He asked, sitting in the tunnel with me.

"KK?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Kar. Kat. KK. Nickname. Tho how bad did it go?" He answered my question, and re asking his. I sighed.

"Suspend. Two weeks. For a fight because I was 'bored'." I finger quoted, wishing I could punch Serket's face in.

"Let me gueth. You want revenge?" He said, smiling. I shrugged. Sure I did, but it wasn't going to happen. "I can help." he said, his smile soon turning into a an evil smirk. I looked up and tilted my head. "Phone." He instructed, and I followed, extremely curios. He looked through my phone and sighed. He went to the app store and installed some IM shit. Persterchum. John had one and he keeps pestering me about it to get one, guess he got his wish. Sollux added a name, twinArmageddons. I guessed it was him. He took his phone out and added my name. Which was carcinoGeneticist. He handed my phone back to me and left the tunnel. He turned to me and waved goodbye.

"Catch you around KK." He gave a wink and with that, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Strider Always Knows

**(A\N) Wow... people like this story... yay! I kinda just started the first chapter, planning on one shooting it. Oh well, I have many great ideas. I liked/hated this chapter... there's my version of a Humanstuck sober Gamzee.**

**Enjoy! 3**

***I do not own Homestuck***

* * *

I didn't leave from my cozy little spot quite yet. I did not want to be home. My parents are going to kill me. I wish I was joking too, my dad's probably drunk, as well as with my mom. My mom's an emotional drunk, but is emotionally mean. Dad though, he's plain angry drunk and I'm the only punching bag around. I would say something when they are sober, but I would be more afraid of what would happen to me after wards. I took a deep breath, and reached into my backpack, There was a secret zipper inside, made by yours truly, and I held my pocket knife in there. I took it out. I unsheathed it and starred at the blade. _Is it worth it? _I try and not cut, but sometimes, I can't help it. Like now. I rolled up my right sleeve. Only five scars this month. I'm getting better. I took the blade and pressed it against my bare skin. Lightly at first. I missed this feeling, the feeling of pain and relief.

"Karkat!" A male voiced yelled. _Fuck._ I thought. A boy, slightly taller then me, with slick black came running towards me. He was wearing a blue hoody, and black jeans, with blue shoes. He had black glasses and buck teeth. He reached the tunnel and grabbed the knife from my hand. I blushed and turn my head into the other direction, biting back tears. "Karkat, you said you would stop... you promised!" He whined, joining me in the tunnel. "Karkat, look at me, please?" I heard a small whimper in his voice.

"John..." I sighed, turning to face one of my best friends. He was upset. I don't blame him. Before I had a chance to speak any further he slapped me across the face, hard. "The fuck John!? That hurt!" I screeched, rubbing my right cheek.

"Good! Come on Karkat, you said you would stop." He said, crossing his arms. It was too bad I found adorable to be annoyed with him. My face went red again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I know I did, just... a really shitty day at school." I said, breaking the hug, and slightly kicking the tunnel. He gave me his 'story time' look and I told him what happened.

"Vriska... I know that name..." John said in the end thinking. We live near each other but John goes to a private school because his dad wants him to be very successful. It sucks since I have no friends in my school. Except maybe the Captor kid. "Oh!" John said, interrupting my thoughts. I gave a puzzled look. "Follow me!" He said, grabbing my hand a pulling me out of the tunnel. I barley grabbed my bag in time before I was dragged out of my safe place.

"Ack! John!" I snapped, trying to keep up with him. He just laughed and kept running.

"Dave!" He called, slowly coming to a stop. Up a head was a guy with blond hair. He was slightly taller then John, and wore black shades. He had on a white t-shirt with a CD on it and wore orange skinny jeans. He was pretty thin and looked really cute.

"Sup. Who's this?" The guy called Dave asked.

"Dave, Karkat. Karkat, my boyfriend, Dave." John said, grinning his goofy ass smile. So this is the guy who just came out. He blushed slightly, and slugged John in the arm. I laughed.

"Dude, chill, I'm gay too." I said, rolling my eyes. This made him loosen up, and cracked a smile.

"Dave! Serket, sounds familiar?" John said, batting his big bright blue eyes. The Dave kid thought for a second. Then spoke, while looking for something on his phone.

"This one? The one dating Tavros?" He asked, showing John and I a picture of Vrirska and a guy in a wheel chair. Vriska was sitting in the lap of a tall, slightly tanner then me, and had brown shaggy hair. John's and mine jaws dropped.

"No fucking way... that's... not possible. She HATES Tavros. She always makes fun of him whenever they talk about him." I said, confounded. The Serket group, when not physically bulling, they trash talk. Favorite person to trash talk about? Is Tavros Nitram, and his 'boyfriend' Gamzee Makara. They like each other, so obvious to us, us being John and I. Gamzee and I are best friends, pretty much like John and I. John and Tavros are pretty close too, so we're one small group. Neither one of us knew about this. No wonder Gamzee has been down lately.

"Oh god Karkat..." John said, most likely coming to the same conclusion as I did. We haven't talked to any of them in about week. We thought it was just because Gamzee was busy with therapy lessons.

"You need to go somewhere?" Dave looked to his boyfriend, giving a concerning look. John looked to me and we nodded at each other. He gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend before dragging me off once again, causing me to grunt as my arm feels like it got pulled out of its socket.

We walked over to Gamzee's house. I rang the doorbell and we stood there, getting impatient. Fifteen minutes, and five attempts later no answer.

"Hospital..." I said sullen. John and I lived a few blocks down so we rushed and got out bikes. The hospital was 35 minute drive away. About 45 minutes if we pedal fast. Which we did. We locked up our bikes and entered the hospital. This place gave me chills. It wasn't a normal hospital. It was a mental hospital. We went to the front counter.

"Hello, can we go in a see Gamzee Makara, my name is Karkat Vantas, and this is John Egbert, we're close friends." I said being polite as possible. She looked over at us and gave us a sign in a sheet. We signed our names, grabbed passes, and were lead to his room. As we entered the scene we saw broke my heart. Gamzee eyes were dead. His dark purple irises were dead, instead of lively. His face, dark and pale. His curly messy black hair, covering half his eyes. He just sat there, showing no signs of living, just staring. Being the hopeless romantic I am, I knew he had a case of broken heart. It hurt me a lot to see him this way.

"Mister Makara, you have visitors." The nurse said leaving us alone.

"Hey bro." I said, restraining myself from crying or embracing him.

"What do you motherfucking want." He said, his voice cold and hard. Ouch, that stung. He haven't been taking his pills. Gamzee is sick. He's generally really calm and sweet. Yet, sometimes, he'll get angry and he becomes a completely different person. He almost killed someone once when in one of his moods. He needs to take his pills. I walked over to the counter and saw his bottle. It was full. He must have stop taking them completely. I got a glass of water and sat down right in front of my best friend.

"Open." I said, steadying my voice. He looked to me, and gave me those cold dead eyes.

"I WILL NOT! Motherfucker, better stop." He said, screaming, before hushing himself. He took his fists and slammed them right by my leg. I had to keep myself from flinching. His speech scared me the most when he was 'sober', as we started to call this.

"Gamzee, please, you need to take the pills." John said, sitting next to me. If John and I weren't sitting on his legs he would have kicked and scream until we taken away.

"Well to bad. Now put down the motherfucking pills." He waited a bit. "I SAID NOW!" He screeched. Clenching his fists. I knew what to do, I did it last time too. I closed my eyes, to think before I acted. That day came to mind. It was three years ago, I was thirteen, before Tavros was in a wheel chair. Gamzee and Tavros was over and we were just in the back yard. Gamzee always gets slightly touchy with Tavros. Tavros was already on edge because his parents flipped out because he got a slightly bad grade on one of his tests. He went to school with John, while Gamzee is home schooled. Gamzee hit a nerve with Tavros, and flipped.

Tavros and Gamzee were sitting next to each other on the ground, and I was sitting on the swings lost in thought. I saw what was happening but I couldn't speak. I wish I did.

"Taaaavbrooooo, you are so motherfucking adorable today." Gamzee said, tapping Tavros on the nose. Tavros was biting his lip, and twiddling his thumbs.

"Gamzee, stop it..." He mumbled, moving back a little.

"Aw, come one Tav, don't be all motherfucking shy. You're never shy around me." Gamzee said, frowning a bit, scooter closer being all up in his face. Tavros blushed furiously.

"Gamzee..." He whispered, eyes watering.

"Don't cry Tavbro, I'm here for you little bro." Gamzee said, wrapping his arms Tavros's waist. Then, he snapped. He slapped Gamzee and stood up.

"GAMZEE! You never listen to me. I'm not okay with this. I- I- I hate you!" He shouted, running off. Those last three words made me move. I looked from Tavros to Gamzee. He stood there. The happy purple in his eyes, faded into a dark evil purple. His eyes twitched for a bit. He clenched his fits.

"Well fine then. I DON'T MOTHERFUCKING CARE!" His speech was frightening I flinched. It was a slight whisper then a loud shout.

"G-G-Gamzee?" I whined, gripping the swing tighter. He looked to me with hate in his eyes. He walked over to me swung his fist. Punching the pole next to me. I yelped, and I couldn't move.

"You useless motherfucker. You just sat there. YOU LET ME GET HURT! You wanted me to."

"Of course not Gamzee!" I squeaked, gripping the swing even tighter. He let out something that was something of a laugh, but sounded like a honk. That's when it clicked he was heart broken. I took a deep breath and did something I saw in a movie once. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I held him close. I shushed in his ears, and petted his hair. I stepped back slightly and he eyes didn't change but he was still. I took his hand and we walked to his house. His mother took him to the mental hospital. He got the same type of sickness as his father. They put him on the pills, and after a few hours his eyes lightened up and he starred at me.

"Karbro, this isn't your backyard." he said, as if nothing happened. I smiled and started to cry. I have never been so scared in my life. Tavros and John came around a few minutes after I got myself together.

"Gamzee! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! I don't hate you, I love you!" He shouted through tears rushing to his friend and hugging him tight.

"It's okay Tavbro, I forgive you." Gamzee hushed him, hugging him back. From that moment forward, John and I both knew that they were soul mates.

Now here I am again. Under almost the same circumstances. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Gamzee's forehead. Apparently, no one else has the ability to calm him enough to take the stupid ass pills. Although its rarely ever this bad, this is only the fourth time, that he has been put in here, but other wise these sober moments happen every few weeks. When in his dazed John and I forced down the pills.

"KARKAT! Motherfucking why?" He asked, trying to fight the pills. "I don't want to feel better. There's no point. NO MOTHERFUCKING POINT." He shouted, I just held his hand, and waited. His eyes started to close and soon he was fast asleep. About an hour later he woke up. I smiled as I saw his eyes went back to their light and happy self.

"Bros," He said grinning, "how long was I gone this time." He did his honk laugh, but it was a happy honk. We told him that he was gone for about a week at most, and that no one told us so we figured it was just therapy. "Well its a miracle you guys came around, so you guys know the truth?" He asked, still being his 'high' self. He told us how he went to Tavros's house one day to surprise with him tickets to a movie he wanted to see. When he saw Tavros kissing some girl. "Don't remember a motherfucking thing after that. I hope I didn't hurt him..." He said, blushing slightly, mostly for his behavior.

"Then Gamzee, we both have the same goal. We both fucking hate Miss Vriska Serket. She got me fucking expelled and she took your love. We both want some good ass revenge. I, my dear friend, have a great fucking idea." I said grinning. Gamzee's ears perked up and gave my a sick grin. He was in. I brought out my phone. Opened up Persterchum, after John and Gamzee added themselves, and sent a message.

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started to pester twinArmageddons [TA]**_

**CG: YO FUCKASS**

Apparently Sollux already added my quirk, made it all caps. I smirked at that.

**TA: niice greeting**

**CG: FUCK OFF. YOU ARE A GOOD HACKER, RIGHT?**

**TA: wrong, iim a fucking ma2ter hacker**

**CG: WHATEVER. DO YOU WANT TO HELP WITH MY FUCKING REVENGE OR NOT?**

**TA: of cour2e KK**

**TA: what do you have iin miind?**

**CG: I NEED VIDEO**

**CG: OF VRISKA SERKET  
**

**CG: TRASHING TALKING ABOUT A TAVROS NITRAM**

**TA: ii'll need you two come over at some poiint.**

**TA: bu2y tomorrow?**

I just met this guy and he's already helping me with revenge on my enemy, and inviting me over. This fuckass needs to get his prioritizes straight.

**CG: NO**

**TA: adre22 i2: 5678 33rd 2treet**

**TA: see you 2omorrow KK**

_**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

I smiled to myself as my brain started thinking of how much Vriska is going to get what she deserves.

"So who's Sollux Karkat?" John asked, with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, Karbro, you hate everyone in school, but not this guy?" Gamzee added with the same twinkle. My ears went slightly red.

"He's some guy I met before I went into the principle's office. He gave me my bag after I rushed out." I said, rolling my eyes and play punched my two best friends.

"Is he cute?" They both asked in unison. I laughed, and just got off the bed.

"Bye Gamzee, talk to you tomorrow, let's go John." I said, dragging him for a change.


	3. Chapter 3 - Why do you care?

**(A/N) Wooooooo! Another one down! More to come :3**

**I really really like this one and this one is turning out way better then my other fan fics. Is this a sign?**

**Anyway, enjoy!~**

* * *

It was 7:45 pm, and the sky has already faded into a dusk purple, by the time I parted ways with John. He deiced to go visit Dave since he left him in a hurry earlier, therefore he rode off in a different direction from our neighborhood. I was cursing under my breath as I pedal my ass home, as if my life depended on it. Which in this case, it did. There was a slightly steep hill a few blocks away from house. My bike was rickety and I had to be careful, because at this point my bike is ready to fall apart. More luck to me, since I forgot about said hill till I was halfway down, and losing all control of my bike.

"FUCK!" I screeched as I leaned all my weight to avoid a hug with a tree. I barley skidded over the curb and I rolled into the grass. As I got up, I felt a stinging in my ankle. I dropped back to my knees. I lifted up my pant legs. As I figured, a gash along my right ankle. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain. I checked my phone for the time. 8:05 pm. _Fan-fucking-tastic!_ I looked to my bike, it was dead. I dragged the parts to the nearest trashcan, and tried my best to run home. By the time I got the front door is 8:20 pm. "Well fuck this shit, I'm so dead. D-E-A-D, dead." I muttered, as I unlocked the door and entered my household.

As I entered I saw my mom and dad, laying on the couch watching some random show on the television set. Even from the second I opened the door I smelt vodka. My parents were hardcore drinkers. My mom looked over, and gave me a look as if I was some half dead cat just getting out of the rain.

"Well, looky the fuck here." She started, slurring her words together and giggling slightly. Then my dad, looked over and stood up. I froze. I rather be back in the hall with Vrirska. "Its the washed up son. Where the fuck have you been, Laaaar... Daaaar... or whatever the fuck your name is." Any normal kid would have been pissed if their mom forgot their own child's name. My real mom is nothing like this, but she died six years ago. Hell, even my 'dad' wasn't my real dad, he's my uncle. He would rather have people think they adopted me, since I'm such a pathetic excuse to be blood related to them. My real dad tried to take care of me, but he got really sick and died. This was four years ago. He sent me to live with his brother. Who been re-married at least five times. My current step aunt/mom has been the longest, got married shortly before I came to live with them. My life has been hell since the moment I was 'adopted'.

"Well, are you going to answer your _mother_?" He spat in my face. I so stupidly flinched, after with dealing everything today. "Oh? Do I scare you, you little fucker?" He said, getting real close. Starring me dead in the eyes. I wish I wasn't already stressed from everything else. I wasn't thinking and took a step back. The fire in my dad's eyes flared. He took a swing and hit me square in the jaw, before taking his fore arm and pushed me at my neck to the wall. He pushed up and ended up holding me at least two feet of the ground. I seeing spots and I couldn't breath. My mom hiccuped and walked over to by dad. Placing her hands inside his boxers, really close to his groin. She started to bite on his neck, and whispered to him, but as close as he was to me, I heard it too.

"As much as I want to see this piece of shit bruised, I need to satisfy my urges." Sometimes I think she stands up for me, but she does it in such a rude way, that I don't care for it. He pulled away from and I fell to my knees gasping for air. They walked away to their room, which thankfully was on this floor. I grabbed my bag and ran upstairs to my room. It was the only place where they refuse to enter. My room is my safe heaven, but other times its my prison cell. I went to my mirror and looked at the damaged. My neck was slightly blue, and the right side of my jaw was bruised. My lip was slightly bleeding but I've been hurt worse. I pulled out my phone. I had five new Pesterchum texts. Four from John, and one from Gamzee. I opened John's first.

_**ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

**EB: ummm, something is wrong isn't there?**

**EB: i can sense it**

**EB: karkat?**

**EB: you're freaking me out...**

**CG: FUCK JOHN, CAN I NOT GET HOME BEFORE YOU START WORRYING?**

**EB: did your dad hurt you again**

John has a sixth sense sometimes, I swear.

**CG: DOES IT MATTER?**

**EB: you know i still think you should run away**

**CG: AND WHERE WOULD I RUN?**

**EB: to my house!**

**CG: FUCK OFF JOHN, I GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL ANYWAY**

**EB: no you dont**

**CG: YES**

**EB: karkat**

**CG: WHATEVER**

**CG: I AM LEAVING**

**EB: :(**

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**_

I know John wants what's best for me, but sometimes he can be so annoying. I felt bad, but I was not in the mood to deal with him. I went to check Gamzee's message

_**terminallyCapricious** **[TC] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

**TC: KaRbRo, I kNoW i WaNt MoThErFuCkInG rEvEnGe On ThAt SeRkAt BiTcH, bUt If TaVbRo GeTs BaDlY hUrT I WiLl PeRsOnAlY... sHiT... nEvErMiNd...**

_**terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

I laughed. I knew him to well. He wants Tavros to be with him, and I knew what he mean but hurt. He wants Tavros to be hurt but just so he goes to Gamzee so he can help him feel better. The sexual tension between the two is ridiculous. I went to my bad and and just laid there. Starring up at my ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I was too scared of my dad at this point to sleep. He sometimes gets me up in the middle of my sleeping to beat me if I got off easy, which tonight I did. I got up and grabbed my laptop from my desk, and turned it on. I got a few of my many romantic comedies movies and placed it in. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, my phone went off. I looked to see that it was 1:30. _Shit! How long have I been watching these?_ I sighed and opened up my phone. I frowned at the unfamiliar name on my Pesterchum log.

_**caligulasAquarium**_ _**[CA] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

**CA: wwhen did you get one of these**

**CG: OKAY**

**CG: ONE: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

**CG: TWO: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ME?**

**CA: i'm laughin ovver here. **

**CA: do you not really knoww me?**

**CG: OBVISOULY**

**CA: aww Kar... **

**CA: your wwords wwound my heart so**

**CG: SHIT! YOU KNOW MY NAME?**

**CA: wwell of course**

**CG: WHO **

**CG:ARE**

**CG:YOU!?**

**CA: oh come on Kar**

**CA: use your think pan of yours**

**CA: wwho else wwould be up at...**

**CA: 1:36 AM?**

I starred at the screen. Then, re read the last four lines. _Kar? Think pan? Wwavy W's? I only know one prick... _A huge smile spread across my face.

**CG: SHIT!**

**CG: GIVE ME A GLUBBING HEART ATTACK**

**CA: aww Kar, you remember **

**CG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET MY INFO ERIDAN?**

Eridan Ampora. We met before my life went down the drain. Back in elementary school, on the first day he came up to me and from that first moment forward we were practically best friends. I remember that day so well, that it makes me smile every time.

We were both fourth graders. I was sitting all alone on a bench by the play ground. I didn't have any friends so I just stared down at the ground. That's when this guy, with black hair and a purple streak in the middle sat next to me. He wore a black shirt with black pants. The pants had blue spites all around them, and the blue matched his shoes. He seemed more bright compared to my black t-shirt and gray jeans, and black shoes. Although his pants matched my blue and black stripped scarf. He thought he would be so cool and started a conversation, unfortunately, he picked the wrong words.

"Wwhat is up wwith eyes?" The kid, whom was slightly taller then me spoke. His W's were stuttered in a wavy accent. I instantly hated him.

"The fuck is up with you W's?" I retorted back, looking away and hiding my eyes.

"I was born with it. So wwhy are your eyes like that?" He asked again, not caring that fourth grader swore.

"Birth defect..." I mumbled, crossing my arms. He tapped me on the shoulder and I looked over to the accented boy.

"I like you and your eyes. My name is Eridan Ampora." He said, handing his hand out. I smiled. This was the first ever in my life, someone ever spoke nicely about my eyes.

"I like your hair. Karkat Vantas." I said accepting his hand and shaking it. He took his hand back and reached into his pocket, and took out a crab shaped barrette. He placed it in my hair, placing the few hairs the fell in my face out of the way. I laughed.

"That's funny. I'm a Cancer." I said, looking at my reflection in Eridan's square glasses. I took the scarf from around my neck and wrapped it around Eridan's. I smiled. "I think it suits you better."

"Its glubbin fantastic!" He shouted, feeling the fabric.

"Glubbin?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"My best friend, Feferi is into fish puns... she got me goin along wwith it." He explained, blushing slightly. I smiled at my new friend, and we spent the rest of the lunch just talking.

It was such a happy memory. Eridan is as close as John friend wise. Sadly he had to move to Virginia a few years ago.

**CA: friends wwith a hacker that goes to your school**

**CG: CAPTOR?**

**CA: oh, so you guys are friends**

**CG: UH, SURE**

**CG: BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?**

**CA: he's Fef's ex, they met online (go figure) but wwe still keep in touch.**

**CG: AH. YOU KNOW I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD TALK TO YOU AGAIN**

**CG: SINCE YOU MOVED.**

**CG: I'M GLAD**

**CA: yeah me too Kar**

**CG: SO HOW'S FEFRI AND YOU?**

**CA: still friends... **

**CA: but i'm wworkin on it**

**CG: WELL I WISH YOU LUCK**

**CA: so wwhat about you Kar?**

**CA: any boyfriends?**

**CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP.**

**CG: AND NO**

**CG: NOTHING**

**CA: aww i'm sure someone wwill wwarm up to you.**

**CG: YEAH FAT CHANCE**

**CG: MY ONLY CHANCE WENT OFF WITH SOMEONE ELSE**

**CA: oh?**

**CG: JOHN...**

**CA: oh...**

**CA: wwell you do have another potential mate**

**CG: WHO**

**CA: Sol**

**CG: HA! I BARLEY KNOW THE GUY**

**CA: just a suggestion**

**CA: now i need to sleep**

**CA: bye Kar**

**CG: BYE ERIDAN**

_**caligulasAquarium**_ _**[CA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

I looked to the clock and noticed about forty five minutes passed. Luckily it was the weekend. The down side to that is that I don't know when Sollux wants me over. I knew he's probably asleep, but I still sent him a message.

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering **__**twinArmageddons [TA]**_

**CG: HEY FUCKASS WHAT TIME I AM SUPPOSED TO BE OVER**

**TA: 2hee2h kk, why are you 2tiil up?**

**CG: I COULD SAY THE SAMETHING**

**TA: 2:30**

**CG: THANKS**

**TA: 2o why are you up?**

**CG: CAN'T SLEEP**

**TA: why?**

**CG: WHY DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE?**

**TA: human curiio2iity **

**CG: WELL WHY ARE YOU UP?**

**TA: iinsomniiac **

**CG: SORRY**

**TA: ju2t an2wer my que2tiion**

**CG: …**

**CG: I JUST CANT**

**TA: come on kk be hone2t wiith me**

**TA: you need to tru2t someone at 2chool**

**CG: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DON'T?**

**TA: ii 2ee you alone everyday**

**TA: 2o ii have now made iit my job two help you**

**CG: …**

_Fuck._ I sighed, he was doing what John and Eridan did. Trying to help, and get close. Last thing I needed was this guy to know. Especially since I see him everyday.

**TA: kk iim not one two pry unle22 ii deem the cau2e iimportant**

**CG: JUST FUCK OFF**

**TA: no**

**CG: WHY**

**TA: becau2e you need a friiend**

**CG: I HAVE FRIENDS**

**TA: at 2chool?**

**CG: DOES IT MATTER**

**TA: Karkat**

**CG: OH LOOK AT YOU SAYING MY REAL FUCKING NAME**

**TA: iim 2eriiou2**

**CG: SO AM I**

**CG: STOP ASKING**

**TA: no**

**CG: PLEASE?**

**TA: why 2hould ii 2top**

**CG: BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HELP**

**CG: NO ONE CAN**

**TA: fiine KK ii wiill drop iit**

**TA: for now**

**CG: THANK YOU**

**TA: now try two 2leep**

**TA: 2ee you tomorrow**

_**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

I sighed. Going over to his house will be hell if asks about stuff. _I hope the brusing in my neck and jaw clear up. _That was my last thought before I passed out on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Fell

**(A/N) Heh, sorry this took long. I've been busy! This is pretty intense chapter. I felt like I made Vriska too bitchy... and Karkat's past thingy is really OOC... but oh well, it fits, so deal with it. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Karkat." A soft enchanting voice rang through the empty field. I blinked. There was no one else there, just an open field. I turned around to see that there was a house behind me. It was burning. I froze, fear sweeping inside of every part of me. My heart stopped as well as my breathing. The flames were large, causing the sky to turn shades of orange, red, and yellow. A voice barked at me and I jumped. "You worthless piece of shit, get up!" I shot straight up. I was shaking and sweating. I looked at my hands and saw how pale I was, and I felt tears threatening to escape from my eyes. _It was just a nightmare, breathe._ I took a deep breath. Before I could think any further someone gripped my hair, and turned my body around. I was face to face with my dad. _Well fuck._ "Do I scare you that much son?" He asked, huffing in front of my face.

"No sir." I said, calmly and cool. I guess I got back my nerve after my hours of sleep.

"Oh, now all of sudden your a brave a little bitch." He spat in my face, and I didn't even blink. "Fine then tough ass, get up." He demanded and I simply followed. I feel asleep with my lap top on my lap. As I pushed it over I checked the time, only to see that its 7:25 am. I was out for a little under five hours. I pulled off my covers and stood up. I was ready for what was going to happen next. "See son, you got off easy when you shouldn't have." He gave me no warning and he just swung his fist. Got me square in the jaw, again, and harder this time. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground. I refused to yelp, cry, or make any sudden movements. He kicked at my stomach. After five minutes he yelled.

"You are so fucking worthless, why don't you die like your god damned parents!" He spat at me, gave me one last kick in my ribs, then left. I waited. I heard him stomp down stairs and a slamming of a door. Then I heard a car start, driving away until it faded away into the silent foggy morning. It was Saturday which meant mom was already at work, and dad just left to go where ever he goes. Probably to a friends house to sleep for a while longer. I sat up, hissing at the pain in my chest. I got up, gritting my teeth, which hurt like hell as well. I made my way to my bathroom. My neck was still a light blue, just my luck. My jaw on the other hand was now a dark purple, and my lip was bleeding even more. I slowly, trying not to cause any more pain, took of my shirt. My chest was bruised badly, and I bet I broke a rib or two. I sighed, opening the mirror cabinet and groaning at my pain. I found some pain killers and took a small handful. With the effects already started to work their magic, I turned on the shower. I pulled of the rest of my clothing and stepped into the steamy hot water. It felt nice against my cold still shaky skin.

After long while I finished my shower and I went back to my room to change. I picked up my phone to the check the time. 8:00 am. I sighed and threw on some boxers and gray jeans. Went to my closet and found a plain black shirt and put it on. I sat down on my bed and starred at my laptop. I had seven and half hours to kill. "Fantastic." I said, once again reaching my phone. I didn't really think anyone was up at this time, so I just lazily placed it beside me. I sighed and opened up a file on my computer. There were a bunch of legally downloaded movies. Romantic comedies of course. I lined up a queue of a my personal favorites, which included She's The Man, Princess Bride, and a few others. An hour in to She's The Man, my stomach growled. I paused my movie and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. After a while I ended up on just making a quick thing of ramen. Once back into my room I sat on my bed an ate. I didn't really feel up to watching movies. In fact, I just wanted to sleep, but after that dream I as slight afraid too. My eyes were getting heavier though, and soon enough I was back to sleep. I entered a dream, but not an ordinary dream, a memory.

_"Heh, your hair is motherfucking awesome bro." Gamzee said, admiring Eridan's hair._

_"Wwhy thanks." Eridan replied, blushing slightly, obviously not use to positive attention._

_"No problem bro, so Karbro, who is this motherfucker?" The purple eyed 10 year old pointed to the purple haired boy. It was kinda a funny sight. I only met Gamzee 4 months ago, and since Eridan, as well as my other friends, and his schedule always conflicted, it took until now for my new friend to meet one of my long time friends. He still had two more to meet._

_"Gamzee, this Eridan my first fucking friend I met in this hell hole called school. Eridan, this is Gamzee, my recently new friend." I said smiling at the two. I didn't smiled as much as other kids. I never really had, so I never bothered with it. I was always depressed, and the pills eventually stop working. "Tavros and John should be over soon too!" I was really excited, so much I was beaming a bright unusual smile._

_"You know, its nice to you smilin Kar. It suits you quite wwell." Eridan said, smiling with me. Gamzee already smiling as usual let out a happy honk. I laughed. An hour passed before my door rang. I jumped up from the triangle we made in my living room._

_"John! Tavros!" I practically squealed, hugging them._

_"Well aren't you out of character today, Karkat." John said, although it was true, I'm usually more depressed but today was such an happy day I didn't care._

_"Oh, uhhh, h-hi Karkat." Tavros stuttered at the unexpected hug. I rolled my eyes. I lead them both into the living room._

_"Guys, this John," I said pointing to the buck tooth boy, with rectangular thick blue glasses, to my left. "and this is Tavros" Pointing to the small, skinny, pale, skittish, boy to my right._

_"Hiya!" John chirped, sitting right in front of Eridan playing with his hair. Tavros looked down at the ground and blushed. He was so shy I felt bad from him sometimes._

_"Hey there motherfucker." Gamzee said, sitting on his knees right in front of Tavros so he cold look at his face. Tavros jumped at the sudden face in his and feel backwards landing right on his ass, causing him to blush even harder. I bit back a laugh. Gamzee though, just smiled. He kept sitting in front of Tavros, not caring how embarrassed the boy was._

_"Uhhh, h-h-hi..." The shy dark orange eyed boy spoke. Gamzee laughed._

_"I like you Tavbro. We should be best bros." Gamzee said, tapping Tavros on the nose lightly while saying honk. Even I, as young I was, knew it was love at first sight. For both of them. Only Gamzee seemed to realize it then and there._

_"Ah, hello everyone." A different voice came from behind me. It was a peaceful happy voice, a voice innocent and pure. I smiled._

_"Hello Mrs. Vantas." The boy sung out in unison. I turned and ran to give my mother a hug._

_"Happy birthday mom!" I yelled, putting on my best smile. I was always so happy on her birthday. I looked around, and time seemed to stop. I burrowed my eye brows, and bit my lip. Something was wrong. I turned to my mom and screamed at what I saw._

I shot up, once again shaky and sweating. Why in the hell were my nightmares so bad today. I looked at my phone. 1:50 pm. "Shit!" I got up and splashed cold water on my face. I went back to my room, put my shoes and socks on, grabbed my phone and bolted out the door. Lucky for me I found a short cut to Sollux's house before I fell asleep last night. I was there a few feet from house by the time it was 2:28. I took a bit to catch my breath before going up and ringing the door bell. I waited for a few. The door then opened to show the house of one Sollux Captor.

"KK?" Sollux asked, looking at me as if I was insane.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that for." Sollux didn't say anything, but tapped his jaw and pointed to his neck. _Fuck_. I totally forgot about the bruising. How the hell did he even notice the slight bruise on my neck. I bit my lip for a slight second.

"I, uh, fell." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Liar, come in and tell me what really happened." He motioned me inward so I did just that. His home was a lot like mine in a lot of ways. His furniture was pretty normal, and it seemed as if he lived a normal life and was himself normal. Which I knew was a lie. He led me upstairs and we entered a geek's dream room. A small bed with yellow, black, and white sheets with matching pillows. A wooden desk with three computer screens. A high tech looking computer, complete with key board, mouse, speakers, and head set. A small mini fridge which held many cans of soda and even some other cold snacks. It was geek city.

"Whoa." I whispered, taking in the sight. Sollux snickered at my amazement. He sat down on one of his bee striped bean bag chairs and motioned me to sit on one across from him.

"Tho?" He asked, looking me in the eyes through those stupid looking 3D frames.

"What?" I scoffed, looking down at the ground.

"Tell me what really happened." Sollux asked, still not taking his eyes off of me. I bit my lip, trying not flinch at the tiny sting it brought me.

"I fucking Told you, I fell down." I growled, not in the mood for anything right now.

"Bullthit." He said, crossing his arms and leaning back into the bean bag. "KK, you're honethly freaking me. Did thomeing happen at home?" I flinched, not really meaning too. It was a reaction. No one ever asked if it was home problems. "Oh thit KK, are you theriouth? Why don't you go tell thomeone?" I looked up to see Sollux standing up in front of me, hands on his hips.

"Because its none of anyone's damn business." I barked, standing up. I may be a few inches shorter then Sollux but I still held my ground. "So stop fucking asking me what's wrong. I got it under control." To this Sollux muttered a 'sure seems like it', which caused me to roll my eyes. "Just show me the fucking video clips, okay?" I asked, practically begging for him to drop the subject. He sighed, and went to his computer. He pulled up a video of Vriska and her gang. After a few minutes of him searching through the clip he stopped, gave me his headphones, and let me sat down.

On the screen was Vriska, smirking like the bitch she is, and her followers. They were in an empty hallway talking.

"There are just some people in this world who should just shut up and never talk." One the older boys said, who was leaning against the lockers.

"Oh? Is there someone you have in mind, Jack?" Vriska asked, taking sudden interest.

"The Nitram kid." He spat as if he was mere insect. My blood boiled and I clenched my fists. The suppose girl friend of Tavros smiled brightly. Nodding her head before adding the most poisonous words I have ever heard.

"That wimpy ass?" She let out a hard laugh. "He isn't soooooooo bad. Well that's a lie, but its fun to mess with him. I have this wonderful master plan that will make him never talk to the Makara boy again." He grin was stomach turning. If there is anyone she hates more then me its Gamzee. When we were all younger and before Vriska went bitch mode, she was head over heels for Tavros. Unfortunately, Tavros was much more interested in Gamzee then her. She has wanted revenge ever since. She tried to get back before which caused Tavros to end up in his wheel chair. Gamzee has loathed Vriska ever since.

"Oh?" Smirked the black hair kid named Jack. She nodded.

"Since he is such and easy pushover you can make him do anything you wanted him to do. Even end up kissing a girl. Not just anyone though, me." This earned a few pouts from her gang, only making her laugh. "You see, how do you think the Makara kid would react if his love were to date his mortal enemy. Pissed. So ticked that he would go rage mode." The whole gang laughed. "Gamzee would be so depressed and angry, who knows what he will do, probably scare of the shy baby."

I glared at computer screen. If looks could kill, Vriska would be dead thrice over and the screen of the computer should have cracked. When Tavros has his incident, Gamzee went sober. I shuddered at the memory, really wouldn't rather think about that right now.

Instead, I paused the video and calmly took off the headphones. I took deep breathes. It wasn't working. All I could hear was her sickening poisons laugh. I lost it for a second, but a second too long. I so stupidly not thinking punched the wall. _Fuck._

"Fuck, sorry..." I muttered, looking sheepishly to the floor.

"Uh, it'th cool. I gueth... anyway, what'th the plan?" Sollux said gaping at the new hole in his wall.

"We wait." I said coolly.

"Wait?" Sollux repeated. I nodded.

"If we want to get her back, we wait until nothing can go wrong for her. Maybe convince them to see a movie somehow, and instead play that. It will for sure mortify Serket, and even better have Tavros go see Gamzee." I said, as I sat down and run my hand through his carpet. It was a fuzzy carpet, and the repetitive motion calmed me down. Sollux sat down across from me.

"You really don't like her, do you?" He asked, once again looking at me. I looked up, and just looked me in the eyes. I nodded. "Favorite hobby?" He asked, suddenly changing topics. I blinked.

"What?" I asked, taken off guard by the question.

"Thith ith what people do when they try to get to know each other. I call it making friendth." He smirked. The sarcasm in his voice was so thick it seemed to be an accent. I had no words I just a let out a small 'oh'.

"Tho? Favorite hobby?" He asked again. I blinked. The only thing I ever did in free time was watch romcom's or read.

"Reading..." I mumbled.

"Heh, didn't take you ath the type to like reading." He joking punched me in the shoulder. I wish he hadn't. One, my shoulders were still bruised from this morning. Two, he punched kinda hard, or I'm just the bruise up. Three, I didn't prepare myself and I flinched. Not only that, but I gripped my shoulder and hissed.

"KK?" He asked, looking at me like he should know something. I bit my lip again, and nibbled on it. Sollux came closer and placed his hand on mine to remove it from my shoulder. My heart rate increased, and I couldn't breathe. I didn't have anxiety attacks often but when they do, I completely freeze up. He rolled up my sleeves and covered his mouth with his hand. _Fuck._


	5. Chapter 5 - My Favorite Color

**(A/N) You guys... *sniff* I love you all! I mean, 25 follows. It may be small compared to other but A) That's the most I ever got on any of my stories and B) That's about if not more then all my other stories _combined_. You guys are amazing and I hope you all really like this chapter. Next one might be from Sollux's POV, not sure yet...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I was so used to my father gripping my shoulders I forgot to check to see if they were bruised. _Idiot!_ I wanted to run, or speak, but I couldn't. The 'I fell' excuse sure as hell wouldn't work anymore. I was more worried about him finding my chest. That looks a lot worse then my jaw and shoulder combined.

"KK?" He asked again, just starring at my bruise. "Is it just your shoulder and jaw?" I was surprised he wasn't flipping out. He seemed pretty calm to be honest. _Karkat, out of all the times to panic, you choose now? _I tried to speak, but I just took my gaze to the floor. It was a really nice floor the more I look at it. Sollux, not liking me not responding, took it upon himself to check my other shoulder. I was about to snap. I was panicking. I tried to breathe but I was on there verge of hyperventilating.

"S-Sollux, listen. Just, l-listen." I whispered, gasping for air as I stutter. I was still starring at the ground. "I, just, f-fell..." My genius mind spoke for me.

"Bullthit, KK! Do I have to tell your parenth?" My eyes went straight to his, and I felt them widen with fear. I felt on the verge of tears.

"Please, please, please don't..." I begged, biting my lip. Warm liquid entered my mouth and I knew I re-opened the wound.

"Then pleathe tell me what the hell ith going on, Karkat." I flinched slightly at my real name. He was close now, grabbing my forearms. I knew he really did care, but what was I supposed to tell him? Life hated me ever since I was ten? Fat chance. My stomach growled. I haven't eaten much.

"I can't... not now." I doubt my voice was even audible at this point. Somehow Sollux was hanging on to every word. Sollux sighed, dropping his hands from my arms.

"Maybe you should go home and rest..." He suggested. I saw the hurt in his eyes before he looked over to one of screens. He started getting up, to walk me out. I felt bad, so once again, my brain took over.

"No!" I barked softly, grabbing his hand, slightly tugging him to sit back down. Sollux jerked his head back, and was stunned as he sat back down. "Please, god no. Don't make me go back, not yet." It was about time that my dad got back to see if I was there. Since I wasn't, he would be livid. I didn't want to go back. Not this week. I hate this week so much.

"Will you talk to me about anything?" He asked, frowning at me being slightly bi-polar. I blinked and went back to gazing at the ground. I wasn't going to tell him my life story. So I went with something else.

"My favorite colors are red and gray." I whispered, looking back up to him. Sollux opened his mouth to talk, but slowly closed his mouth due to the fact he was really confused.

"What?" He asked, giving me a puzzling a look.

"I will talk to you about some stuff fuckass... like my favorite colors." I grumbled, blushing slightly. Sollux didn't speak for a while. Then he smiled.

"Yellow ith mine." He said. I smiled back.

"Never would have guessed." I replied, earning a smirk back from my new friend.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?" I asked, hearing my stomach growling once again. Sollux laughed. He started blushing as he was about to get up. I tilted my head and looked up to him. "What?"

"Uh, could I , possibly have my, uh, hand back?" He asked still blushing. I looked down to see that I still had his fingers in mine. I felt my ears get warm and let go as I got up.

"S-sorry..." I mumbled as I followed Sollux down stairs. We entered his kitchen, and he went to his cabinet and looked around. I sat myself down at a counter. He had one of those his counters with the bar stool chairs. It was pretty fancy if I do say so myself.

"Mac and Cheese?" He asked, bringing a box out. I nodded and he went to fill a pot up with water.

"So, are you an only child?" I asked, swerving around in the chair. Sollux's face dropped for a second. He tried to cover it up but he didn't do a good job. "Oh, s-sorry." I stuttered, biting my lounge. He laughed.

"Not its fine, its nothing personal. I am a only child, in thith houthehold." He said in calm matter, turning his slim body to face me. I gave a confuse look and he returned it with a soft sad smile. "You thee KK, yearth ago, when I wath five, my dad left me and my mom. He apparently have been with another a women, and..." He winced slightly at the memory and shook his head, "let'th jutht thay he'th a man whore and I may have other thetp thiblingth. We don't know for thure since we don't talk to him." He finished, turning his back to the pot. He took the box of Mac and Cheese and poured in the macaroni.

"Holly fuck Sollux I'm sorry..." I said, feeling guilty that I couldn't tell him a thing about my parents.

"Whatever, he'th a dick. What about you?" He asked, turning back around "Any siblingth?" I looked down to the ground. I felt something caught in my throat.

"N-no..." I answered, wringing my hands out from being nervous.

"Did I hit a thweet thpot?" The lispy high pitched voice rang out in front of me.

"N-no... well yes. Ah fuck. I was, _supposed_ to have a baby brother... he died before he was even fucking born." I stated, choking over my words with the memory in my mind. Lanky pale arms came around my shoulders from my left. I jumped, falling out of my seat and Sollux's arms, onto the floor. Thankfully for me it was part of the dining room, and I landed on carpet. "What the hell, fuckass?!" I yelped, placing my hand over my heart, as if I had a heart attack, "Trying to kill me!?" I joking shouted. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I had to tighten my fists to keep from screeching at the sharp pain in my stomach. Sollux laughed.

"Thorry KK, but you needed it. The hug I mean." He walked over and held out his hand. I swatted it away and started to sit up. Thanks to my already embarrassed self I sat up to fast. I couldn't react fast enough and wrapped my arms around my stomach and hissed in pain. I went back to the soft fuzzy floor. Sollux took no time for me to react. He sat on his knees by my head, and brought my arms up to my head. If it wasn't for the fact my stomach was being stabbed from the inside I would have fought. As against him. He lifted my shirt up, much to my despite causing me to blush furiously.

"Sollux!" I yelped, knowing it was too late. Most people would have screamed and call an ambulance. Yet this guy, is not like most people. He let go of my arms and shirt. He got up and stood in front of me and once again held out his hand. He didn't say anything, and only had a look of concern. I sighed, and reached for his hand. He smiled slightly before hoisting me up. Our fingers once again interlocked with each other as he led me into his bathroom. I followed behind, blushing slightly

"Thirt off." He instructed. I hesitated for a bit, but did as I was told. He sat me at the edge of his bathtub. "Thtay." He instructed. I rolled my eyes.

"Woof." I scoffed, he smirked.

"Good dog." He replied before leaving. I sat still at first before shaking my leg. Up and down, up and down. I was getting nervous. I didn't know what he was going to do and it scared me. _He's going to leave you like Eridan did. He's going mess with you like John did. Heh, maybe he's even going to hurt your weak your ass like Gamzee. Let's face it fuck ass, no one likes and no one ever will. _Snarled a voiced inside my head. It sounded so much like my uncle. I brought my hands to my face. Cupping them and covering my mouth and nose. I needed to breathe. As I did I started hyperventilating. _Fuck, stop!_ I couldn't. I brought my arms around me, my chest beating hard and tears slipping. I heard a intake of breath and slight curse. Something that sounded like glass was placed rushed on the counter sink. I looked up and threw my blurry vision I saw those red and blue glasses. Soon the multicolored glasses rushed towards me. Once again, his arms were around me. Instead of an awkward side hug, he stood right in front of me, bending a little before wrapping his arms around my neck. I buried my head into my shoulder, my breathing slowed.

"Feeling better?" He asked after my sniffs stopped and my shaky breaths turned back to normal. I nodded, once again blushing remember I was shirtless hugging practically a random stranger. I laughed out loud and Sollux pulled away. He shot me a confuse look, but was smiling along.

"I barely fucking know you and I'm in your bathroom shirtless, and just finished crying my eyes out." I didn't smiling though, this earned a chuckle from Sollux. He walked back over to the sink and took the small bottle. He got a dry cloth and poured some off the clear liquid from the bottle and squatted in front of me. He rubbed the cold liquid onto my chest, shoulders, and jaw.

"Thith ith thomthing my grandma made. It helpth with thwelling and bruitheth." He explained as the smell of eucalyptus leaves filled the air. "Let it cool for a while." He instructed once he finished. My body felt tingly and I let out quick chuckle. "Tickleth?" He asked, half smiling and half smirking. I nodded, rolling my eyes? "Good." He whispered, picking up my shirt from the floor. "Wait until your thtomach ith dry before putting thith back on." I nodded, walking towards him. I looked up to him. He was about three inches taller then me. He looked down to me.

"Thank you Sollux, really, thank you so much." I said, before blushing and looking down at the ground. He ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I snapped, slapping his hand. He laughed and led me out of his bathroom into his room again. My stomach was dry and already feeling better. I pulled on my shirt and looked to the time. Three PM on the dot. Parents were home for sure. They generally watch a few movies, then we have dinner. It was too late to go home now. Without another senseless beating. I thought for a moment before cursing underneath my breath. I took out my phone and sighed as I type out a message.

_****__**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering **_**ectoBiologist [EB]**

******CG: HEY, ARE YOU BUSY**

******CG: OR WILL BE LATER THIS EVENING?**

Sollux gave me a strange look. I bit my lip. "I'll tell you in a minute, okay?" I finally said, giving into the small frown he started giving me. As I looked back at my phone I saw John had answered.

******EB: uhhhh, sorry Karkat, but my dad took me on one of his business trips **

******EB: why?**

******CG: UHHH, NOTHING I GOT IT COVERED**

******EB: fuck Karkat was it your dad**

******EB: where are you?**

******CG: I'M NOT HOME**

******CG: AT SOLLUX'S**

******CG: IF I CAN'T FIND SOMEPLACE YOU KNOW WHERE I'LL BE**

******CG: HAVE TO GO**

******CG: THANKS THOUGH**

_******carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**_

I sighed, and looked to Sollux who was sitting on his bed motioning me to come over. I sat down next to him.

"Can I spend the night?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Uhhh..." Sollux said, also not trying to blush but failed. I bit my lip.

"The, uh, b-beatings... were... fuck... from my, d-dad. He's gonna be fucking livid. I just... ugh, never mind. I got it covered then..." I hated stuttering. I don't do it much but when I do, I can be as bad as Tavros, and he's the very definition of stuttering. Sollux starred for a minute, and looked to my shoulders, before back at me.

"Then why did you athk." I shot him a puzzled looked and he kept a steady gaze even from his glasses. "If you had it covered, why did you athk? Unleth your only thaying it..." His voice teetering between concern and worry.

"The park..." I sort of spoke without speaking once again. I bit my tongue once the words escaped my lips. Sollux looked as if he was about to slap me. He shook his head.

"Nope, not a chance idiot. Your thatying here." He said, once again giving me an order. I rolled my eyes.

"You and your orders." I scoffed, and I waited for a minute before adding, "Thank you so much, for everything today..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Just Right

**(A/N) You guys are insane. 30 followers! I personally thank every single one of you. I also thank those of you who reviewed. Hearts to everyone!**

**Personal thank you to my new editor - diddledoop (Who made this chapter better then the original)  
**

**So enjoy~!**

* * *

I felt tears coming to my eyes and my face fell. I had to be brave though. For a certain scared and freaked out boy sitting across from me trying to let me into his life. I took a deep breath and turned myself around.

"Whatever, he'th a dick. What about you? Any siblingth?" I asked, smiling again. I felt a headache coming on and I was getting worried. I had to keep thinking straight, and ignore the headache.

"N-no..." Karkat answered, looking down and wringing his hands out.

"Did I hit a thweet thpot?" I asked, walking closer, confused by his hesitant voice.

"N-no... well yes. Ah fuck. I was, _supposed_ to have a baby brother... he died before he was even fucking born." He stated, choking over his words with the memory in my mind. I felt really bad. That must be worse then not knowing at all. I walked over to his side and gave him a slightly awkward. He felt really cold and it made my throat tight up.

"What the hell, fuckass?!" He yelped, pushing me off. Which resulted in him falling on his back to ground. He slightly winced in pain but was really good at hiding it. "Trying to kill me!?" He joked, placing his hand over his heart, faking a heart attack. I snickered.

"Thorry KK, but you needed it. The hug I mean." I walked over to the fallen boy and I held out my hand. He swatted it away and started to sit up. He sat up pretty fast and the look on his face pained me. He wrapped my arms around my stomach and hissed in pain. Falling back down he went back to the soft fuzzy floor. I felt a sick sense of deja vu and reacted before he cold. I sat on my knees with them in front of the top of his head, and brought his arms up to where I was. He looked as if he was going to fight but I suppose the pain convinced him otherwise. I quickly lifted his shirt up. Causing Karkat to blush like crazy.

"Sollux!" He yelped, with slight worry in his voice. Across his stomach was a mixture of purples, blues, and blacks. There was even a slight mixture of dark red. I should have called 911 or be freaked out. Yet I wasn't. I knew I wasn't normal but still. I let go of him. I got up, walked over to him. I smiled and once again held out my hand for him. Karkat starred, with a thinking look before reaching my hand. I lifted him up and soon our fingers once again interlocked once again. I was comparing how cold his hand is, as I led him to my bathroom.

"Thirt off." I ordered, once we entered. Karkat just stood there for a bit before reluctantly taking off his shirt. I managed not to wince as I saw the paining go for bruises. As I looked at his injuries I noticed other things. For example how fit he was. He wasn't six-pack material but he sure was fit. He wasn't thin like me but just right. I quickly shook away my awkward checking out thoughts and sat him at the edge of my bathtub. "Thtay." I said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Woof." He scoffed, causing me to smirk.

"Good dog." I called back as I went back to the kitchen. As I entered the headache finally attacked. I clutched my hands to my head. I hated my headaches, they always led to really bad accidents. I shuddered and forced my eyes open, not realizing I was closing them shut. I went to the cabinet, and grabbed the largest pill bottle. As my head was beating hard I managed to open up the bottle. I pulled out four average sized red and blue pills. I shoved them in my mouth and swallowed. I turned on the sink and cupped my hands under the water. Once the started to over fill is took a huge drink. I turned off the water and wiped off my hands and mouth. I closed my eyes, letting the pills take effect. Soon enough the headache went. I realized I should probably hurry up. I opened up the cabinet again putting back my pills and taking out another bottle. It was labeled in cursive fancy hand writing, 'Healing Water'. I smiled a painful smile at the memory that came with this. I shook my head, I had to focus on the task at hand. I grabbed the bottle and hurried back to the bathroom.

As I entered I inhaled a sharp breath. Karkat was shaking and sobbing. I felt to blame. I placed the bottle on the counter and walked over in front of him. He looked up and I saw the redness already in his eyes. My heart broke right then there. I bent down and wrapped my hands around his neck. He didn't yell or flinch he just buried his head into my shoulder, still crying. I bit my lip, trying not to cry my self. He was really cold and shaking. I felt horrible. If I only I brought him with me. I cursed to myself. I held him tight letting him cry. Eventually his breathing soon slowed down to a normal pace.

"Feeling better?" I asked as I pulled away from the dark red eyed boy. Those eyes were breathing taking. I don't get why he get's picked on for them. As I kept looking at his eyes I noticed the blush once again returning to his face, followed by a out of character laugh. I smiled, but gave him a confusing look.

"I barely fucking know you and I'm in your bathroom shirtless, and just finished crying my eyes out." He said, still smiling. I chuckled along before going back to the sink. I grabbed the bottle and dry cloth. I spilled some of the liquid onto the cloth and went back over to Karkat. I took the cloth and started rubbing the liquid over his body. I felt a blush creeping to my face but I managed to kept it at bay. _Man was this boy fit._

"Thith ith thomthing my grandma made. It helpth with thwelling and bruitheth." I explained as the smell of eucalyptus leaves filled the air. "Let it cool for a while." I instructed once I was finished with the task. Karkat let out a chuckle and smirked. "Tickleth?" I asked, as he rolled his eye with a nod. "Good." I whispered once again as a memory slowly started entering my head. I pushed it out and picked up his long sleeve shirt. I passed it to him telling him to wait until it drys. He walked up to me, and looked up at me. I was slightly hovering over him, but only by three inches.

"Thank you Sollux, really, thank you so much." He said blushing before looking down to the floor. I ruffled his hair in response. "Hey!" He snapped, slapping my hand for the second time today. I laughed and led him back to my room. Once there he pulled on his shirt. I sat down on my bed and Karkat looked over to see what time it is. He mumbled a curse and took out his phone. I gave him a confused look once he was done typing. He bit his lip causing my to frown.

"I'll tell you in a minute, okay?" He said, giving in to my puppy dog face. I smiled a little as he turned his head back to his phone. _The loner boy, who I see everyday at lunch, in the halls, and after school is now at my house. In less then forty eight hours of meeting him I have seem shirtless, practically touched his bare stomach, and let him cry on me. I had so many chances to speak to him, and now I am. The first day I ever saw him I knew I liked him. I knew I wanted to be friends with him. Its just a shame we had to met because of one little fight._

Karkat sighed, looking back to me and breaking my train of thought. I motioned him to come sit next me.

"Can I spend the night?" He asked, in a very uncomfortable tone. That question caught me surprised.

"Uhhh..." I was at a loss of words and failing to keep my blush at bay. He bit his lip, and thought for a second.

"The, uh, b-beatings... were... fuck... from my, d-dad. He's gonna be fucking livid. I just... ugh, never mind. I got it covered then..." His stuttering words me like a force. I just looked at him, almost shivering at the thought anyone would dare hurt him, especially his own father. I know how it fells, but it wasn't this bad. I looked from him to his shoulders, then back to him with a puzzling look.

"Then why did you athk." I kept a steady gaze, and I could tell that even from behind my glasses he could feel it. "If you had it covered, why did you athk? Unleth your only thaying it..."

"The park..." He said, before biting his tongue in instant regret. He was insane, and I wanted to slap some sense into him. I shook my head.

"Nope, not a chance idiot. Your thatying here." I said, only to have him roll his eyes, once again, in response.

"You and your orders." He scoffed, and he waited for a bit before adding, "Thank you so much, for everything today..."

* * *

"Hey, Sollux?" Karkat said, after coming back from the bathroom. I was laying on my bed, just starring up at my ceiling. I gave a 'hmph' letting him know that I was listening. "Would it be possible if I took a, uhh, a quick nap? I haven't slept well as of late..." He asked, blushing while twiddling his thumbs. I laughed, and got up and let him lay down. He took his phone and some headphones his pocket and placed them in his ears. Soon enough I found him to be asleep. I smiled. He looked extremely worn out. I took out my phone and opened up Pesterchum, to see an old friend online.

_**twinArmageddons [TA] started pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]**_

**TA: hey ed**

**CA: oh hey there sol**

**TA: how are you?**

**CA: pretty good... **

**CA: wwell...**

**CA: wworried to be honest**

**TA: why'2 that?**

**CA: you remember howw i asked for kar's info**

**TA: yeah**

**CA: wwell i been messagin him for a wwhile noww**

**CA: and no answwer**

**CA: you havve talked to him latley havve you?**

**TA: uhhh, yeah, iin fact he'2 over at my house riight now**

**CA: oh for glub sakes!**

**CA: is he by his phone**

**TA: kiinda**

**CA: kinda**

**TA: ii'll explaiin iif you an2wer 2omethiing for me fiir2t**

**CA: coddammit sol**

**CA: wwhat?**

**TA: how do you know kk?**

**CA: wwell...**

**CA: wwhen wwe wwere in fourth grade I wwas his first friend. i first began speakin wwith him because of his eyes. they were somefin different. at first he was a real prick. i got him to open and soon we were the best of buds. then i had to movve, wwhich ended up being near fef. i met her online too, so wwhen i found out i wwas happy but sad. kar bein the tough ass he his told me to not wworry. i wwish i could vvist. just this wweek at least...**

**CA: anywway enough of me**

**CA: explain. noww.**

**TA: just thiis week?**

**CA: sol**

**TA: fiine. **

**TA: he wanted two come over two get revenge on 2hiis vrii2ka 2erket biitch. so after that we went to eat and uh... **

I wasn't sure if he knew of these things but I didn't want to tell him.

**CA: sol**

**TA: do you know how kk ii2 at home**

**CA: fuck**

**CA: bruises?**

**TA: yeah**

**TA: ii put 2ome the healiing stuff on hiim... liike what ii used on mom. 2o now he'2 a2leep.**

**TA: whiich ii2 why he ii2n't an2wering**

**CA: howw bad wwere they**

**TA: hii2 2tomach wa2 badly bruii2ed**

**TA: hii2 2houlder2 and neck weren't a2 bad**

**CA: he's had wworse...**

**TA: what!**

**CA: uhhh, ignore that**

**TA: … **

**CA: …**

**CA: OH FUCK**

**CA: sol**

**TA: what!**

**CA: he never sleeps peacefully this week**

**CA: is he okay?**

I quickly turned my head to the sleeping boy. Karkat was trembling and sweating like mad. I put my phone back in my pocket, got up and rushed over to him.

"KK?" I called, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of his chest.

He was mumbling words but I was only able to make out, "Please... don't leave... not today...". His breathing was shaky and I couldn't watch any more. I grabbed his forearms and tried shaking him. Only to result having him to shot up with tears slipping from his eyes. His breathing rate increased and I dropped my arms to his hands. Having my hands clasp around them, his soft, cold, and trembling hands, for the third time today.

"Sollux..." He whispered, trying to steady his heart beat. I shushed him, despite the awkwardness from my lisp. After a few minutes, his eyes stopped panicking as well as with his heart.

"Fuck... sorry about that." He said pretty grimly.

"Nightmare?" I asked, still holding his hands. He shook his head. "Want to talk about it?" Karkat looked around the room, and sighed. He shook his head.

"Tomorrow is the thirteenth right?" He asked, biting hard on his lip. I nodded. "C-could we... well... fucking hell." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Tomorrow at 3:10 could we go to the... c-cemetery..." He chocked out the last word. I looked to him, but nodded anyway.

"Thure KK." I didn't want to ask why, fearing he would just change his mind. He seemed to relaxed a little more. "Oh thit!" I yelped, letting go of his hands and pulling out my phone.

**CA: sol?**

**CA: come on **

**CA: coddammit**

**CA: you are scarin me**

**TA: 2hiit **

**TA: 2orry**

**CA: whale?**

**CA: wwhat happened**

**TA: he wa2 paniickiing**

**CA: I figured **

**TA: ii have two go**

**TA: gettiing a look**

**TA: bye ED**

**CA: take care of him sol**

**CA: bye**

_**twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Both Start With F

**(A/N) Oh my glub! I am so frakking sorry! I have been so busy these past few months, and have had major writers block! I am back though with chapter seven! Again, I am so sorry, but hey at least I'm back right? Anyway enjoy!**

**Oh side note; I went to Phoenix Comicon and I got to meet Hussie! I got a picture with him and ah! I also met Wil Wheaton and that was a dream come true. Anyways, enjoy for real this time!**

* * *

For the past few hours we've been playing video games and sharing random little facts about ourselves. I found out he likes odd color patterns, things in twos, and has a sick sense of humor. We were having a good time and soon enough the door opened.

"Sollux, honey, I'm home!" A sincere sweet voice rang through the house. Sollux's face went from relaxed to worried in a matter of seconds. He bit his lip and then I came to the same realization he did. His mom had no idea I was here, let alone that we even knew each other. "Sollux?" His mom called again coming into the room. She looked a lot like Sollux. Pretty tall and brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. They even had the same face structure. The only major difference was in the eyes. Ms. Captor had big brown eyes, while Sollux had... what ever color he hid behind his 3D glasses.

"Er, uh, hi mom..." Sollux stuttered, a light blush entering his cheeks. Her face didn't show any signs of anger and it didn't seem like she hiding it either. I smiled.

"Hello Ms. Captor. My name is Karkat Vantas, and I go to school with Sollux over here." I stated, deciding since Sollux wasn't going to introduce me I might as well do the honors. A bright smile spread across Sollux's moms' face.

"Hello Karkat. I'm Sollux's mother as you can tell. Not to sound rude, but why are you here." She said calmly but bluntly. I felt myself relax, and I even let out a laugh. I like people like her.

"I was having... family issues, and Sollux said I could come over and, uh, spend the night." I somehow was able to fight the blush that wanted to creep onto my own face. Instead, Sollux started brimming red.

"KK!" He whispered at me giving me a hopeless glare. I couldn't help but find this hilarious. He always seemed calm and collected and refused to take anybody's crap. Now here he is, flustered and blushing. I started laughing, and even his mom joined in. "You guyth thuck." He said, realizing there was nothing to worry about.

"Sorry sweetie, anyway Karkat, it's perfectly fine if you stay the night. I'm going to go down stairs and get dinner ready, I'll call you boys down shortly." She said, leaving me to a very annoyed Sollux. I simply smirked as he glared at me.

"I didn't know you were embarrassed by me, 'Thollux'." I said, imitating his lisp.

"Thut the fuck up, athhat." He barked, using my nick name that I came up for him. I laughed. Damn did that lisp add to his 'charm'. "Anyway, I'm not embarrathed... I jutht don't uthually have random guyth come over and thped the night." Sollux mumbled near the end, still clearly embarrassed.

"So I really am special?" I asked, half joking half confused.

"Of courthe idiot." Sollux said, going back to his sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes as Ms. Captor called us down for dinner. We rushed down to the kitchen and ate dinner. After wards we went back upstairs and hung out watching sci-fi movies.

"Oh come on KK, they aren't that bad, are they?" Sollux asked, as I rolled my eyes and mumbled about how rom-coms were way better. "Thap." He commented, sticking out his tongue. We were against his bed watching the movie from one of his laptops. Somewhere in the middle of a giant fur beast riding shot gun in a space ship with a human I found myself asleep. My unconscious body slumped onto Sollux's shoulder. I was slightly awake to feel awkward but just ended up pushing that aside and sleeping.

We were in the middle of our movie when I felt something kinda heavy fall onto my shoulder. I looked to my left to see Karkat's shiny black hair right in my face. I smiled a little at the tired boy. I soon found my fingers messing with his hair. It was really soft.

"You're adorable KK..." I whispered, hoping he didn't hear that. _Earth to Sollux. I hate to break it to you but do realize that is a guy. A straight guy whom you barley know. You idiot, this could be considered rape! _The high pitched voice rung through my ears. I bit my lip. I tried to ignore the voice and just focused on KK's hair. I found myself relaxing again. _Ha ha ha, cute. Do you think just because you're being all sweet and caring he's going to turn gay and fall in love with you? Maybe you should be the one watching the rom coms. _While no physical person was there, I felt a smirk being directed towards me. I said nothing as just focused on the hair. It was smooth and really nice. He was really cute. _I think I'm going to be sick. You know what, maybe I should meet your new boyfriend. I mean, I will eventually, then things will be set... straight. _There was hint of venom in the last word. I bit my lip again, slightly harder. I took my fingers that were intertwined into Karkat's hair and started scratching on my arm. After the other voice in my head didn't speaking anymore, I move the laptop and moved Karkat to one of my mini sofas. After pulling a blanket around him, I hesitated for a moment, deciding weather or not I should kiss his forehead. I shook my head and thought better of it.

"Good night KK, thleep well okay?" I whispered, moving to my own bed, and went to sleep.

As I felt myself awakening all I could hear was a tapping noise. The tapping of a keyboard. I was really confused until I remembered that I was staying the night at Sollux's. That was when I shot up and fell out of the couch I was sleeping on. I murmured a few curse words before getting up, looking for my phone.

"Nightthtand." Sollux said, as he stopped with whatever he was doing on his computer. I checked the phone. 10:45 AM. I took a sigh, and slid the phone into my jeans. Sollux gave me a questioning look.

"Oh, uh, just needed the time. Could we, uh, um, go now." I added the last part lightly. He nodded his head, saying his mom already gave us the all clear. We walked in silence on our trip to the cemetery. Once there, I went straight to the back hand right corner. I knew this path all too well. About more then halfway through I stopped and turned to Sollux. "Could you wait here please?" I asked, my voice wavering trying to stay strong. He nodded. I turned again and walked a little further. I went down on my knees and looked at the graves in front of me. The grave on the left reading; _In loving memory of Kankri Vantas, March 23__rd__ 1964 – April 10__th __2009. _While the grave on my left read; _In loving memory of Meulin Vantas, September 13__th__ 1965 – September 13__th__ 2003._ I already talked to my dad this year, so today was for my mom. I smiled a broken smile.

"Hey mom. How's heaven? Have you been enjoying yourself. I hope so. I can't imagine you wouldn't. I almost joined you a few weeks ago, but John talked me out of it. I wish he didn't have that sixth sense of his. Could it be you helping him? That would make me feel better. I got a internet chat thing called Pesterchum. Eridan found me on it, and we started talking again. I finally made a friend again, his name is Sollux. He's pretty cool I guess. I think you would like him. You would love his mom, she's a lot like you." I felt tears escaping my eyes, and my chest getting heavy. "Tavros got a girlfriend, but its Vriska. I think something is up, so I'm going to break them up. Gamzee isn't too happy about that, and he ended up stopped taking his pills for a whole week. I got him to take them again. That's also why I need to break them up. Plus Vriska got me suspended." I stopped talking, and took a moment to gather myself. "Sage and Bernie are still the same. I got better at taking it though. I know you don't want that, but I can't do anything else." I couldn't see anymore, tears were overflowing and I couldn't stop them. "I love you mom, and I miss you. Happy birthday, and I'll talk to you again soon. Be good now."

Despite how heavy I felt, I got up and turned around to find my self centimeters away from Sollux's chest. I looked up, and gritted my teeth. I tried so hard not to look like an idiot and cry like a baby. Sollux wrapped his arms around my back and held me tight. I buried my head into his chest and started sobbing. We stayed there for what felt like hours until my eyes dry, red, and blotchy. I pulled away, but Sollux was still holding close. I looked up, and was looking down. I felt his breath on my lips, and I started to bite my tongue to restrain the urge to kiss him. He was just so damn adorable. Our eyes remained fixed on each others for ages until his momentarily rested on my lips. Once he realized his mistake he blushed and pulled away. I looked at the ground and found myself blushing too. I didn't bother looking up, and just motioned with my head to leave. As I stared to walk, Sollux grabbed my wrist.

"Do you wanna talk?" That seemed to be the question of the week. I sighed, and sat down on one of the nearest benches. Sollux joined me. "How did they go?" He asked, trying to be gentle.

"Dad died of Cancer and mom died..." My throat went dry as I remember seeing flashes of burning skin. I felt myself trembling. Sollux put his arm around me and was shushing me. "Fire..." I croaked out, losing my voice. I have been deathly afraid of fires ever since, and even the word terrified me. Sollux deiced against asking any more questions, much to my benefit. Instead we just sat in silence for half an hour, until my phone started to ring. I picked it up, not checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I whispered, biting my lip at the sudden heavy breathing.

"Where the fuck are you, you little shit?" I winced at the roughness in my dad's voice. "You can't just run away every time you get slightly beaten up. You fucking coward. Oh wait, are you finally going to join your whore of a mother? I mean, its the anniversary today is not? The day she burned like the witch she was." I hated him so much. I hung up on him and found myself trying to burring my face into Sollux's chest. He was really warm and it was very comforting. I was curing myself up into his lap. I could care less if we looked like a couple, I just felt very cold and I needed someone who I could trust. I smiled a little. I pulled away from Sollux and looked him in the eyes despite my tear stained face, I managed a genuine smile. Yeah, I trusted this ass hat.


	8. Chapter 8 - I Could Just Kiss You!

**(A/N) Aw yeah, two chapters in one week! This is to say sorry for disappearing, but hey, see the title? (;**

**I got asked a question; Is Sollux's eyes a mystery because it would be really cool if it was, it would be fine if it wasn't ( I mean the color) by 4SnowAngels  
-For now yes, his eye color is a mystery, I might tell in the very end, but I'm not sure. I sort of like it as mystery, adds to his charm (:  
~AidaMae  
**

**Also Chapter 10 (When I get to it) is going to be special in the A/N So yeah, fair warning now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next week went by pretty smoothly. I didn't get in much fights with my father or mother. Except for coming back after visiting mom, I got a good pounding after that. Lucky Sollux's mom is more understandable and has been letting me hide out over at the Captor's house while I was 'at school'. My parents haven't questioned anything yet, and the school hasn't notice the forge signature on the suspension slip. I was waiting for Sollux to get out of school and I was just laying around in his room. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to see a Pesterchum message from another unknown user.

_**adiosToreador started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

**AT: uHHHH HI**

**CG: HI**

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU

**AT: oH UH, iTS TAVROS**

**CG: OH HI TAVROS**

**AT: uHHH THIS MIGHT BE,,, oDD BUT HAVE, uHH**

**AT: hAVE YOU SEEN VRISKA AT SCHOOL**

**CG: …**

**CG: …**

**CG: SO IT IS TRUE**

**AT: wHAT IS**

**CG: YOU AND VRISKA**

**CG: BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND**

**AT: uHHHH SHIT**

**AT: wELL UH YEAH**

**CG: WHAT ABOUT GAMZEE **

**AT: iTS VERY COMPLICATED**

**AT: jUST HAVE YOU, uH SEEN HER**

**CG: NO**

**AT: oH OKAY SORRY**

**CG: WHATEVER**

AT: aRE YOU MAD

**CG: …**

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering adiosToreador **_

I sighed as I threw my phone onto Sollux's bed. _Ugh, how could Tavros be so ignorant. _I really wanted nothing more then to just punch Vriska's face in.

"Oh Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat!" A high pitched voice called, holding out my name. I froze. _Vriska?_ I refused to look out the window. "Oh come on now, I know you're in there. Your little boyfriend told me, right Captor?" She explained, and planted the thought that she was with Sollux.

"No, I told you that KK hath been at my houthe before." That recognizable voice said coolly.

"Shut up, you lispy bastard." I heard a solid smack. I flinched, and started to run. I ran down the stairs and flew out the door, coming straight to my friend and my enemy.

"Leave him the fuck alone Serket." I growled, clenching my fists.

"Oh so I was right, he is your boyfriend." Vriska teased letting a vicious smile spread across her face.

"Look if you're into Gay Porn that much there internet can take care of thothe needth." Sollux commented, dead face as he began to walk over to me. She mumbled a few choice words and punched Sollux square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh, why do you know the most annoying people in the world." Vriska sighed, shaking out her hand. I was seething with anger. I walked over to, and pulled back my arm.

"Why don't you ask Tavros, since we have the same fucking friends!" I barked, letting lose my arm. I knelled over to Sollux, whose nose was bleeding slightly. "Dammit..." I muttered, putting one of Sollux's arm around me as I hoisted him up. He snickered a laugh.

"Aw KK, you're my knight in thining armor." He grinned, as we walked back inside. I couldn't help but let a blush appear on my face. I rolled my eyes and set him down on a chair in the kitchen as I went to get him an ice pack. "Thankth." He replied once I gave him the cold pack.

"Did she do anything else?" I tired not to sound worried, but I couldn't help to instinctively mother him. He noticed this too and laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, you got hurt because of me." I felt horrible, and I slumped down in the chair next to him.

"Thut up. I got hurt for my mouth, but let me tell you, it wath worth it." Sollux said, trying to reassure me. I gave a sad smile, and a sigh. "Hey, don't worry about me, in a week you'll be back on your feet. Bethideth, ith Friday." Sollux said, relaxing and smiling. I gave a _and-your-point-is _look and laughed. "Movie marathon." That made me smile. Since I had to sit through so many Sci-Fi and horror movies this week, we now get to watch as many Rom-Coms as I want. I got up, and took Sollux's hand intertwining it with mine, something we did quite often when we were in a hurry, and dragged him upstairs.

"Okay, let's start with..." I pondered as I looked at a small part of my collection, "oh I know! The Princess Bride." I said, taking out the CD and popping it into Sollux's laptop. We went to lay on his bed, and ended up falling asleep next to each other. As we woke up which was about the same time, we both started blushing and Sollux went to take a shower. _Way to go Karkat, your first friend and you're falling in love with him. _God, I always hated that voice in my head. He was always right. Once Sollux finished we said our awkward good byes and I started my walk home.

I was blasting my music, trying to forget the fact I fell asleep in bed with one of my best friends, and almost jumped out of my skin when I felt something hit my backpack. I turned around and my fear became even more severe.

"V-Vriska..." I stuttered quietly, clenching my fists.

"Karkat." The bitch smiled in a bitter sweet way. "I'm still kinda ticked," The 't' being spatted, "for yesterday." I swallowed, backing up slightly. "Oh no, don't think you're gonna get away that easily." She barked, coming closer and gripping me by my t-shirt. She made a fist and punched me right in the eye. I swore, and tried to squirm out of her hold. "Oh no, you aren't getting away thaaaaaaaat easily"

"Hey, leave him alone." A nasally voice spoke. I felt my lips twitch upward for a moment. Vriska turned and found herself face to face with Sollux's fist. She got knocked the ground. "Run!" Sollux shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. We ran and ran until we found ourselves at the old park. Once we caught our breath we went to sit on a bench. I smiled. "What?"

"This is where it began... with the revenge." I pointed out, smiling before it turned into a frown. "I cut myself once you left." I said, more to myself then Sollux. "I hadn't cut myself again since then though." I added. I looked down and saw that our hands were still together. I squeezed my hand and he squeezed back. "Looks like you're my knight now." I said.

"Pth, it wath no problem." Sollux said, all cool like. I felt my self getting happy.

"Its been one hell of a week, huh?" I commented, looking back at how this week has changed.

"Promithe me thomthing...?" Sollux, asked, voice slightly wavering. I looked to him, and nodded. "That after you get revenge, you won't forget me?" He sounded like he was going to cry and that broke my heart.

"Asshat, you really think I could forget you? I could never forget you. You're like my best friend and... ugh I could kiss you for crying outloud!" I exclaimed, the last part to myself. I looked over to Sollux and I saw his face was red, and then I realized that I said the last part out loud. I tried to release my hand, but Sollux still held it.

"Really?" He said, as if he imagined it. I nodded, blushing like crazy. Sollux looked over to me, smiling. He took his open hand and cupped my cheek. He brought my face close to his, where I felt his breathing on my lips. I felt my eyes closing, and I waited. Soon Sollux's lips were on mine. It was sweet, tender, and perfect. I felt my stomach doing flips, and I pushed back, making the kiss stronger. We started a slow make out, playing tug-a-war with each others lips. Soon though, he pulled away, and I opened my eyes. I smiled, trying to look at his eyes but his glasses made that impossible. There was so much on my mind, but only one question came to mind.

"What color are your eyes?"

I was laying on bed, thinking of what happened in the park. _Sollux kissed me. It was amazing. His lips were soft, warm, and loving. I want that again._ I finally took out my phone and sent a message.

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]**_

**CG: ERIDAN  
CG: GUESS WHAT**

**CA: wwhat kar**

**CG: SOLLUX AND I KISSED**

**CA: oh my cod **

**CA: i so called this**

**CG: (:B**

**CA: wwell howw wwas it**

**CG: PERFECT  
CA: i think you need a break from the romcoms**

**CG: WHATEVER  
CA: wwell i guess i get a date wwith fef noww**

**CG: WHY**

**CA: wwe made a bet**

**CA: i said you and sol wwere so goin to get together**

**CA: fef said there wwas no wway that wwould evver happen**

**CA: so i made her a bet and if i wwon wwe wwould go on a date**

**CG: YOUR TRICKY BASTARD  
CG: GOOD MOVE THOUGH**

**CA: so are you twwo ****bouyfriends noww**

**CG: UH NO FUCKING CLUE  
CG: AFTER WE KISSED HE JUST SAID GOODBYE AND LEFT**

**CA: you need to talk to him kar**

**CG: YEAH I KNOW**

**CA: noww**

**CG: FINE**

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]**_

Eridan can mother me sometimes, but its all in good nature. I took a breath and just looked at my phone. _Just text him Karkat. _Easier said then done. I opened up Pesterchum and hesitated. I took a final sigh and sat up from my laying position on my bed.

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering twinArmageddons [TA]**_

**CG: UH HI**

**CG: WE NEED TO TALK **

I waited for a few minutes and got no reply. I felt my heart racing and my nerves acting up. I muttered a few swears before deciding to message John.

_**carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB]**_

**CG: JOHN**

EB: yes karkat?

**CG: I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TEL YOU**

**EB: is it boy trouble?**

**CG: FUCK YOU AND YOUR SIXTH SENSE**

**CG: BUT YES**

**EB: alright talk?**

**CG: SO YOU REMEMBER THAT SOLLUX GUY**

**EB: yes**

**CG: WELL WE HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT A LOT DURING THIS PAST WEEK**

CG: AND WE SORT OF KISSED TODAY

CG: BUT HE LEFT AND WE DIDN'T TALK ABOUT

CG: SO I MESSAGED HIM BUT HE HASN'T ANSWERED

**EB: awww karkat! i knew he was special :)**

**EB: i would give him time**

**EB: he's probably just thinking things through**

**CG: UGH OKAY**

**EB: i have to go now**

**EB: tell me how things work okay?**

**CG: WILL DO  
CG: BYE**

_**ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]**_

I laid around in my room just waiting for Sollux to answer. Annoyed I went to take a shower. Once I got back, I still had no new messages. I sighed, and just closed my eyes replaying the kiss inside my head. I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face. I heard a tap against my window, and I practically fell off my bed. I shot up and looked to the window. I frowned and went to open up the window.

"Sollux? What the fuck?" I asked, looking at the lank male sitting on the small roof that was by my room since it was the garage roof.

"You thaid we needed to talk, tho here I am." He said, calmly, as if this was normal. I found myself slightly smiling. "I like you KK, more then jutht a friend, and gueting my today you return the feelingth. Will you go out with me?" He asked, smiling. My lips twichted upward and I felt myself grinning. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, as he pushed back. I held his hands as held my hands I brought him inside and we ended up sitting on my bed. Lips still going at each other, I noticed that my teeth are biting down on his lips. He opened is mouth slightly, and I pushed my tongue inside, and soon our tongues were dancing. Finally we stopped for air. I felt myself just grinning. "Tho ith that a no?" Sollux asked, winking and grinning.

"Yes, I will go out with you." I finally said, as we laid down. An hour later of just talking and kisses, we ended up falling asleep as Sollux wrapped himself around me. I had a good feeling things were going to change.


	9. Chapter 9 - I'm Sorry!

**(A/N) Do you guys see the follow number? _42. _Not only is this now the answer to the universe, it also the most followers I ever gotten, _ever, _and that includes combining all my other fan fics. That is also eight, _eight, _people away from fifty! Do you see how insane this is!? I love you all, so here is a long chapter. Also sad so trigger warning; Abuse!**

**Anyway enjoy! and stay tune for the surprise next chapter! Hearts to you all!**

**Edit: My old editor is back! So yes this slightly differently, but not much... except the quote. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Deep into that darkness peering,_  
_Long I stood there,_  
_Wondering,_  
_Fearing,_  
_Doubting,_  
_Dreaming dreams no mortal_  
_Ever dared dream before. -Edgar Allan Poe  
_

As I slowly gained consciousness from sleep I felt something warm on my cheek. Pretty soon after that I realized they were lips. I felt myself smile and snuggled backwards into the person behind me.

"Good morning thunthine" Sollux greeted.

"Mornin" I mumbled back groggily.

"Thleepy?" He asked, whispering near my ear.

"Yes, now I'm going back to sleep..." I muttered as I felt myself start to drift. Just as I found myself sleeping I was nudged again. "The fuck do you want?" I slurred, eyes still closed.

"I'm lonely," Sollux whimpered, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I opened my eyes.

"I'm right here, just sleeping," I said as I turned myself around until our noses were touching. I pushed forward slightly to give him a kiss. "Okay?"

"You can thleep later." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me again, and again, and again. I smiled as he continued to peck my lips. Soon enough I pushed myself closer to him, entangling our legs, and kissing him back. Eventually I found my hands underneath his shirt resting on his chest. It was warm, and my fingers felt so cold compared to it. I was feeling all over his chest; his heart, ribs, stomach, everywhere. Sollux, who had his hands in my hair, was suddenly taking off his shirt before doing the same with mine. We were soon making out and shirtless. On one of our breaks for air I heard Sollux's phone go off. He reached over for it, much to my disappointment.

"Hello?" He answered, before sitting up. "Yeah, I'll be home in a few." Sollux said before hanging up. "I gotta go KK." Sollux said frowning.

"Text me?" I asked, kissing him again which made him smile.

"Of courthe princeth." Sollux smiled as he climbed out my window and started on his way home. I smiled, sighing happily. Things were turning around. I only had one more week before I could go back to school, but surprisingly enough, I could wait. Since I've always been out of the house and spending my nights at Sollux's, my uncle rarely ever yells at me now. Everything is going right. I was just about to go and take a shower when my uncle entered my room. I kept smiling, not really afraid.

"Brat." My uncle snarled, causing me to frown slightly. It didn't sound like this was his usual yelling. "I want you out of my house." It was cold and serious, and I couldn't breathe. He's cruel, but not this cruel. I wanted to speak but my 'father' pinned me to wall. "I will not have a queer, broken, ungrateful, kid living in my house."

"W-what?" I managed to choke out.

"I saw you, in bed, snuggling that kid- boy." He corrected himself, his words cutting into me as he pushed me harder into the wall, were I could barely breathe. "I took you in for my brother. I have hated that decision ever since, but you pulled the final straw. I will not have a closeted freak in this house. When I'm done with you, I want you gone. I never want to see your faggot face in this house again. Am I clear?" With that, I was thrown to ground. Very soon his foot met my ribs, then my face a few times. He took one more powerful swing at the ribs. Crack! It was loud and it only made my uncle smirk. He pulled me up, once again forcing me against the wall. He took a swing, two, three, four, and soon I lost count. I felt myself losing consciousness, but he wouldn't allow it. He dragged my slightly limp body into the bathroom and dropped me on the tile floor. It felt so cold, and the once shining white tiles were soon soaked in a dark deep red. The water was turned on. I felt my throat tighten up. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, he's going to drown me. The man I called my uncle soon grabbed my collar and took me to the bathtub. The shower head was turned on and soon was shooting me in the face with searing hot water. I tried to scream but to no avail.

After minutes of facing the water from Hell, he dragged me to the mirror. I was a pitiful sight. My right eye was bruising and already turning different shades of blue and purple. My nose was clearly broken and gushing blood down my face in several directions. My cheeks looked swollen and slightly burned from the mixture of blood, tears, and boiling water. My face in general was red; I couldn't tell if it was the blood smeared across it or a reaction to the water. Soon, Darryl, my own family, took a fist full of my hair and brought his mouth to my ear. I smelt the alcohol on his breath and had to force myself not to flinch.

"This, is what happens to dumb ass gays. Now get the fuck out of my house," He hissed, dragging me once again to my room. It took me a good moment to regain my senses. Once I did I murmured a few choice swears and tried to stand. I stood up and clenched my stomach. Quickly I limped to grab my backpack, a handful of clothes, my phone charger and the small amount of money I had and my put my phone in my pocket. I put on the shirt that Sollux had removed earlier in such a joyous way and quickly climbed out my window. Then I ran to the only place I would be safe.

I was catching my breath, trying not to whimper. The tunnel was small yes, but it held more comfort than anywhere else in the world. I was just lying flat on my back, in the small but familiar gray tunnel of the playground. Once I could actually breathe without tears stinging my eyes, I reached for my phone. I punched in some numbers and waited. Ring. Ring. Ring. It seemed to go on forever. Please answer. I silently prayed.

"Hello? Karkat what is it?" John's voice spoke, a little hoarse as if he just woke up.

"Hey, uh, are you busy?" I croaked out.

"Where are you, the park?" He asked, his voice more clear. I smiled slightly, he knew me too well.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, feeling sleepy again.

"You had better stay awake, I swear… be there in ten." There was a click as he hung up, and then silence was beside me once again. Peaceful, sleep inducing silence. Come on Karkat, it's just ten minutes, you can do it. I tried to keep myself awake. I started to sit up, embracing the pain. I thought about texting Sollux. No, I can't, I don't want him blaming himself. I took another shaky breath. I can do this. I looked to my phone, at least eight more minutes. I can do this. I have to do this. I felt my eyes droop and had to force them back open. The effects of the nightmare I had been through were finally hitting me.

"John, hurry the fuck up..." I muttered, leaning my head against the tunnel. I felt my eyes close. I couldn't open them. I was suddenly exhausted, and I let myself drift off. After all, it's not like I was dying or anything.

…

"Urgh." I groaned as my eyes met light. I forced them back closed, getting a feel for my surroundings. I was in a bed of some kind. The air was very dense, and there was tension wherever the hell I was. I took another chance at opening my eyes. The light burned, but it was slightly more tolerable. I tried to sit up but I fell back down with a sharp twist in my ribs, closing my eyes again. What the... oh right. It came back to me now. I got beaten, kicked out, and was losing consciousness as I called John. "John" I tried to shout, but my throat was too sore. I flung my eyes open and took a look around. It was a hospital. Great. It looked like no one was there. I looked towards the window. It was night. "How long was I out?" I muttered to myself, frowning at the sight.

"About thirteen hours bro." Spoke a relaxed voice. I panicked as I tried to sit up again. The voice laughed- I knew that laugh. "Chill, motherfucker."

"Gamzee? What the- ugh." I tried to speak louder but it hurt. The voice that had come from behind walked in front of me. It was Gamzee, and thankfully he was out of his hospital attire. He was wearing his favorite baggy black shirt and his black and white spotted pajama pants. His hair was messy but not crazy messy, and he had on white and gray make up. I frowned slightly. He would scratch himself and get scars from being sober and had begun to wear the makeup to cover it.

"Shut up, you're gonna strain your motherfucking voice brother." He spoke, his voice airy but steady. I nodded. "Johnbro came to pick you up, but you were out cold. He brought you to the nearest hospital, but wasn't sure who to call. Motherfucker was up and worrying about you. He called me, and I've been here for about eleven hours. Almost a half a day. Little bro was all fussed up about you, but I told him you would wake up. It's the miracle place." Gamzee explained, his eyes semi glossy. He must have just gotten out of a sober episode. Despite Gamzee's comment, I spoke.

"Are you okay?" I whispered it, but I had a feeling Gamzee heard it anyway.

"I ran into the spider bitch two days ago," Gamzee answered, his voice lower and he dropped his head to hide his eyes under his hair.

"Fuck..." I whispered, before he looked up.

"Doesn't matter, I knocked her out pretty good." Gamzee replied sheepishly, "For now though, let's just worry about you bro."

"Does Sollux know?" I asked, fearing John might have tried to contact from my phone. Gamzee shook his head.

"Didn't think you would want him to see you like this, so I hid your phone," He explained before handing my phone.

"Thanks... will you call John?" I asked, realizing I needed someone to get me out of this place. Gamzee nodded, and went outside to make the call. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. I am currently severely injured in a way that's impossible to hide, homeless, and the only person I want to see can't see me in this state. "Fuck!" I called out weakly, biting back more tears.

"Johnbro will be here in a few hours," Gamzee informed me, as he stuck his head back inside my room, "But I have to go, dad's getting all up in my motherfucking face. Feel better brother." I gave a small smile to Gamzee and mouthed a thank you. He nodded and left, leaving me to my thoughts. I closed my eyes and tried to take a nap and relax my mind.

…

"Mom, medithine!" I shouted, placing my hands over my ears. Everything was loud and bright. I was getting another one of my infamous migraines, and panic was filling my body.

"Hold on honey!" She cried, as I tried to bury my head into my pillow. Tears were slipping and it only made matters worse. Very soon I heard footsteps at my doorway and I sat up, grimacing. "We're out of your medicine, Sol, we need to go in to get a prescription re-fill." My mom said softly, walking over to me with a cold washcloth. I sighed, and relaxed a little at the cold touch.

"Let'th jutht hurry up..." I mumbled, trying to find my way through my house. Luckily I did this so often I knew the layout by memory. Once in the car I kept breathing in and out, I had to keep myself from panicking.

"Sollux?" My mom called, looking towards me.

"Thtill here," I replied, whispering. Not for long though. I added mentally. After a few minutes we were finally at the hospital. With help from my mom I was quickly escorted inside. I went to sit down as my mom went to talk to the receptionist.

"Hey bro, you don't look so good," A cool and relaxed voice spoke to me. It didn't hurt like most of the other voices.

"Migraine," I answered before adding, "You don't sound sick."

"Nope, I'm here for my motherfucking best friend, he's all broken and shit thanks to his good for nothing 'father'." He said, sounding bitter near the end.

"That'th nithe," I muttered, wincing as another shock of pain went through my head. For some reason him talking was slightly relaxing. "What'th your name?"

"Gamzee, yours?"

"Thollux," I answered, hearing a small chuckle. "What?"

"I was just talking about you with Karbro." Gamzee said, causing me to open my eyes (which were now behind sunglasses, most likely due to my mother). Gamzee covered his mouth with his hand. "Ah, fuck. Ignore that."

"You mean KK'th here?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"Uh, no?" Gamzee answered, looking down. "Shit bro, don't tell him I told you."

"Y-you thaid he wath broken... what the fuck happened to him?" I asked, power seeping into my voice. Gamzee was about to speak when his phone went off. He turned to me and said it was his dad and that he was sorry. Then he ran off before I had a chance to question him more.

"Come on Sollux, we got a room for you." My mom said, but I didn't move. "Sol?"

"Mom, KK'th here..." I said, my voice distant.

"We can go visit him after we get rid of your migraine, okay? You don't want him to see-" She cut herself off, as I glared her way. Not that she could see it.

"Thee what? Him?" I asked, anger in my voice.

"Sollux, let's go," her voice firm. I followed as we went into a room.

"He'll be here shortly," The nurse said, leaving us alone. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Once I was out of that room, I ran straight to the receptionist.

"Ethcuthe me, where ith Karkat Vantath thtaying?" I asked, trying my best to speak with my lisp. She gave me the room number and I ran straight to the room. I was about to open the door when another, more powerful, sting went through my head. I shook it off, and opened the door. I saw KK laying there, eyes closed, bruised, slightly bloodied, and in a leg cast.

"KK!" I shouted, despite the now throbbing pain that continued throughout my brain. KK looked over to me frowning.

"Sollux? What the fuck are you doing here?" His voice was slightly scratchy, but still loud.

"I thould be athking you the thame quethtion." I muttered, trying to keep my hands off my head.

"Are you fucking blind under those glasses?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "So why are you here?" I was about to answer when another unbearably intense pain shot my brain, causing me to kneel to ground and holding my head still. I saw my vision go wobbly, and I knew I made a mistake. I let out one last curse word before blacking out.


	10. Update!

**(A/N) Oh my glub! I am so sorry! I know I up and vanished and I am so terribly sorry, but I can explain. **

**1) Marching band started up a little over a month ago and it's very time consuming.**

**2) School started up three weeks ago and it also time consuming**

**3) My hard drive is fried. Which means no computer and no access to my chapter ten... in fact it may be completely gone. (I am currently on a tablet and this is extremely aggravating to write.**

**Anyway, I am terribly sorry and will try to update ASAP!**

**-Aida**


End file.
